This disclosure relates to repair bearing systems for supplanting a damaged axial bearing, methods for supplanting a damaged axial bearing with a repair axial bearing, and methods for using a repair axial bearing system. The repair axial bearing provides a new load path at another location than through the damaged axial bearing, as well as new bearing surfaces. The repair bearing systems disclosed herein may be used in situations where it may be impractical to remove and replace the damaged axial bearing. In a non-limiting example, the damaged axial bearing and/or the repair axial bearing may be used to provide rotation between a Floating Production Storage and Offloading (FPSO) unit/facility and a turret moored over a subsea wellhead.
In some situations, large axial bearings (e.g., having a diameter on the order of five meters or more) are used to provide rotation and support to heavy parts (e.g., having a load on the order of one thousand tons or more), and are used in locations that are difficult to access. A particular example of such situation is a bearing used on an FPSO to allow the FPSO to rotate around a geo-stationary turret that connects to the moorings, subsea risers, and associated connections during offshore oil and gas production. Another example may be a bearing used on top of a tower to support a revolving restaurant. When these bearings are damaged, it can be difficult and dangerous to repair them due to the large loads that need to be supported throughout the remediation and installation processes.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for systems and method for repairing damaged bearings under high loading conditions.